Flower Bloom
by Haye7
Summary: Uknow yang mulai berubah karena adik perempuannya menghilang, Micky dan Max yang marah terhadap Uknow yang tidak pernah memperdulikan Evelyn. Apa hubungan Aiden dengan Tedd? Young dan Aiden? Tentang banyaknya rahasia tersembunyi dimata Tedd. Apakah Trio kakak beradik Sanders akan menemukan Evelyn? -Bad summary, my first post. Comment is need! Its TVXQ and SJ Chara-


**Flower Bloom**

**Genre : Angst, Family, Tragedy**

**Oneshoot**

**Cast :**

**Uknow Sanders (Jung Yunho/Uknow Yunho)  
><strong>**Micky Sanders (Park Yoochun/Micky Yoochun)  
><strong>**Max Sanders (Shim Changmin/Choikang Changmin)  
><strong>**Young Williams (Kim Jaejoong/Youngwoong Jaejoong)  
><strong>**Tedd Williams (Park Chanyeol)  
><strong>**Aiden Sanders (Lee Donghae)  
><strong>**Evelyn Sanders (Fiction)**

**Desclaimer :**

**Cerita ini berawal dari cerpen yang pakai nama inggris dari member TVXQ dan SJ. Sudah pernah dipublish di WP milik saya.**

**Cerita ini hanya bersikap fiktif belaka, hanya meminjam nama dari pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin di pagi hari membuat gadis kurus tinggi dengan kulit pucat menjadi tenang , ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia berada ditengah-tengah jalan yang sepi, ia berharap akan ada yang menabraknya. Jika saja ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini, mungkin orang akan berkomentar betapa bodohnya gadis tersebut.

Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia anak bungsu dari 4 bersaudara di keluarga Sanders, keluarga nya adalah orang terkenal seantero kota kecil itu, rumah mewah, mobil berbaris rapi, dan segalanya seperti surga. Tetapi kenapa gadis ini sangat ingin ada seseorang yang menabraknya?

" Ayah, aku merindukan Ayah... " gumamnya sembari menutup mata dan menikmati udara yang dingin hingga menusuk tubuh kurusnya.

Yup, Ayahnya telah meninggal. kemana Ibu nya? oh, jangan ditanyakan hal itu, pasti akan membuat gadis ini tambah menderita . Ibunya telah lama meninggal ketika melahirkannya, menyusuinya pun belum apalagi melihatnya. Yeah terkadang ia berfikir bahwa Ibu nya meninggal karenanya .

" Ayah bersama Ibu, lalu aku bersama siapa? " tanyanya lagi menghadap ke jalanan, setetes airmata pun turun , ia merasa sepi. Kenapa ia berfikir demikian? Jika dipikirkan secara logika, ia mempunyai tiga orang kakak laki-laki, sehingga dapat dikatakan menjadi pengganti Ayah nya tetapi ia seolah merasa tak ada yang bersamanya lagi.

" Seseorang tabrak lah aku, aku ingin bersama Ayah dan Ibu di surga sana " ujarnya berharap, benar saja. Sebuah mobil sport melaju cepat kearahnya, ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya dengan linangan airmata.

" NONA! " teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul saat mobil tersebut hendak menabraknya, karena tidak bergeming orang itu pun berlari dan mendorong gadis itu ke tepi jalan dan mobil sport itu pun melesat lebih cepat melewati mereka. Gadis itu berontak

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! " bentak gadis itu dengan amarah dan linangan airmatanya. Orang itu pun kaget bukan main, seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu pada gadis manis dihadapannya.

" Apa kau sudah idiot? kau berdiri di tengah jalan dan diam saja saat mobil hendak menabrak mu , apa yang kau fikirkan nona muda?! " tanyanya tercengang,gadis itu beranjak dari jatuhnya dan berdiri dengan kaki yang terluka karena tersungkur bersama orang tadi.

" Kau yang idiot, aku sedang menunggu ajal " ujar nya dingin dan berdiri lagi di tengah jalan sepi tersebut. Orang itu berdiri dan menarik gadis tersebut,tentu bisa ditebak gadis ini berontak lagi.

" Ikut aku " ujar orang itu, gadis itu pun hanya bisa berontak dan berontak hingga energi nya habis dan pasrah dengan orang ini

Orang itu membawa gadis tersebut ke tempat tinggalnya di dekat situ, Orang itu mendudukannya di sofa dalam rumahnya. Gadis itu hanya diam dan merutuki bodohnya dirinya mau saja dibawa ke rumah orang ini, orang itupun menuju ke belakang. Bisa ditebak oleh gadis ini orang itu pasti sedang membuatkan teh untuknya karena tercium aroma teh yang khas di indera penciumannya. Orang itu balik ke ruang tamu dengan kotak P3K dan secangkir teh, dan meletakkan semua itu di meja.

" Kau seharusnya berfikir panjang nona muda " ujar nya tiba-tiba sembari membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil _revanol, betadine, kassa _dan _plester_

" Aku bukan Nona muda, Nama ku Evelyn Sanders " jawab Gadis yang bernama Evelyn tersebut, orang itu hanya tersenyum sambil sibuk dengan obat-obatan tersebut

" Hmm, Kau harusnya berfikir panjang Evelyn " ujar Orang itu dengan mengulang kata-kata nya dan mengganti Nona Muda dengan Evelyn, Evelyn menutup rapat mulutnya. Matanya mengekori tangan dari orang tersebut yang sedang menuang _Revanol_ ke _kassa_ dan menempeli pelan-pelan ke lutut Evelyn yang terluka karena tersungkur tadi.

" Auch! " ringis Evelyn kesakitan, Orang itu masih membersihkan luka Evelyn dengan antiseptic tersebut tanpa mendengarkan berkali-kali ringisan Evelyn sampai ia usai membersihkannya.

" Kenapa kau daritadi meringis hm? Memangnya sesakit itukah? " tanya orang itu sarkastik, Evelyn menepis tangan orang itu yang sekarang ingin meneteskan _betadine_ ke luka nya.

" Orang-orang tahu kalau terluka dan diobati itu sakit kalau tanpa bius bodoh! " kesal Evelyn, Orang itu tersenyum miring sejenak dan meneruskan untuk meneteskan _betadine_ ke lutut Evelyn.

" Kau pintar tapi bodoh " ujar orang itu dengan nada mengejek, Evelyn tidak suka dengan ejekan itu dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menepis tangan orang itu hingga botol _betadine_ yang dipegang orang itu terlempar.

" Kau! Beraninya kau mengejekku seperti itu! " bentaknya dengan lucu, siapapun yang melihat Evelyn marah pasti akan meninggalkan kesan 'lucu', Orang itu pun tersenyum menahan tawa.

" Kau pantas diejek, Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan luka itu sakit saat diobati huh? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu sakitnya di tabrak mobil dan mengetahui kau masih hidup dan sedang diobati" ujar orang itu penuh arti, Evelyn terdiam dan membuang muka.

" Kau masih kecil Nona Manis " ujarnya melembut, Orang itu memungut botol _betadine_ tersebut dan meneteskan 2 tetes cairan berwarna coklat tersebut ke lutut Evelyn, Evelyn tidak membantah lagi kali ini. Setelah meneteskan obat ke luka Evelyn, Orang itu mengambil _kassa_ baru untuk menutup luka Evelyn dan merekatkan _kassa _tersebut dengan _plester_, usai nya ia duduk di meja kayu tempat ia menaruh P3K dan teh yang mulai mendingin tersebut. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Evelyn dan mengusap airmata yang menetes dari mata _rusa_ dari Evelyn

" Aku sangat mengenalmu Evelyn Sanders, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu aku sudah mengenalmu, sayangnya aku tidak mengetahui namamu. Biarlah namamu menjadi teka-teki untukku dan usahaku untuk kenal denganmu " ujar orang itu yang membuat wajah Evelyn yang semula membuang muka kearah kanan langsung menoleh ke wajah orang itu dengan linangan airmata.

" Ayahmu John Sanders meninggal 2 hari yang lalu, kau tidak menyadari ada aku disana. Ibumu Stephanie Hilton yang meninggal 14 tahun lalu tepat kau lahir kan? " memastikan orang itu, seketika orang itu merasa tubuhnya hangat, Evelyn memeluknya dan menangis di bahu orang itu.

" Kumohon hentikan! Jangan diteruskan! Mengingat ini semua membuatku merasa bersalah! " ujar Evelyn sambil menangis dan tentu nya membuat baju di bahu orang itu basah.

" Semua kakak mu tidak memperdulikanmu pun aku tahu " ujar orang itu yang membuat Evelyn memukul-mukul orang itu untuk menandakan hentikan semuanya.

" Kumohon jangan diteruskan! Kau tidak tahu sakitnya! Sakit! Kumohon jangan diteruskan hiks " ledak tangis Evelyn, Orang itu meneteskan airmatanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki dengan mudahnya meneteskan airmatanya karena mendengar seorang gadis kecil menangis di bahu nya .

Bisa ditebak Orang ini mempunyai perasaan kepada gadis kecil yang sedang di dekap nya ini.

Cinta.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, di sebuah gedung ditengah-tengah banyak gedung pencakar langit, seorang Pria bermata musang terus-terusan menatap _handphone_ di meja presdir nya. Dimeja nya terdapat papan nama nya 'Uknow Sanders, CEO.'

" Semua orang tahu seorang Uknow Sanders itu sangat membenci menunggu yang tak pasti! Ya benar kau Evelyn! Kemana kau dari pagi sampai petang !" geramnya dengan suara tertahan dan berbicara sendiri, seketika _handphone_ nya menyala pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

" Halo, selamat sore " ujar Uknow menjawab telepon tersebut, disebrang terdengar sangat berisik.

" Halo kak! Ini aku Max! Kau sudah menemukan Evelyn? " tanya orang disebrang telepon yang menyebut dirinya Max dengan nyaring, dengan cepat Uknow menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dari telinganya sebelum gendang telinganya bisa pecah, dengan sabar Uknow mulai mendekatkan kembali _handphone_ nya ketelinganya untuk menjawab Max, adik ke dua dari Uknow.

" Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh padaku! Seorang Uknow Sanders tidak akan menemukan Evelyn Sanders. Aku sibuk membuat strategi menyaingi perusahaan keluarga Taylor, jangan menghubungi ku lagi " ujarnya dengan nada berat khas dari Uknow dan diakhir kalimat ia langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa kata penutup.

Apakah itu sifat dari seorang CEO baru ini? Jawabannya tentu tidak, ia orang yang sangat ramah, murah senyum, perfeksionis, sarkastik, dan sebagainya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya.

" Jangankan sibuk, walaupun perusahaan ini krisis aku akan rela mencarinya " ujarnya sambil menggenggam _handphone_ nya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya, saat ia keluar dari ruangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dan pirang menabrak Uknow yang tak lain adalah sekretaris pribadi dari Uknow.

" Maaf! Astaga! Maaf saya tidak sengaja! " sesalnya dengan hati yang tulus, saat itu Uknow dan Sekretaris nya sama-sama sedang memburu waktu.

" Sudahlah tidak usah sungkan seperti itu! Aku sedang memburu waktu tidak ada waktu untuk itu " jawabnya dan bergegas jalan meninggalkan sekretarisnya.

" Hari ini tuan aneh sekali " kritik sekretarisnya , tanpa ia sadari suaranya terdengar sampai ke telinga Uknow.

" Aneh karena Evelyn? Itu hal yang sangat lumrah bagi seorang kakak " ujar nya sendiri, ia menunggu lift dan setelah itu masuk ke lift dengan sambil menekan tombol B yang berarti _basement_ tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil nya, Ia terus-terusan menggenggam _handphone_ nya berharap Evelyn akan menghubunginya, sampai _basement_ pun tak ada panggilan atau pesan masuk yang berasal dari Evelyn.

Karena terburu-buru ia langsung menekan tombol di remote mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke belakang kemudi untuk yeah tentu saja menyetir, Ia menstater mobil nya dan melesat secepat kilat. Keamanan yang bertugas saat itu pun berkata hal yang sama dengan sekretarisnya.

" Tuan besar Uknow sangat aneh, tak biasanya ia mengendarai mobil begitu cepat walaupun sedang memburu waktu " ujarnya sambil geleng-geleng, Semua orang menyadari Uknow sangat aneh hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria yang baru beranjak dewasa, Max Sanders, sudah 3 jam mencari keliling kota untuk menemukan Evelyn tanpa menghiraukan udara malam yang dingin dan menusuk. Namun ia tidak menemukan batang hidung Evelyn. Evelyn sangat identik dengan kedai _Ice Cream_ atau pun _Pizza Hut_ karena ia menyukai hal keduanya namun Max sia-sia mencari Evelyn. Karena sudah puluhan Kedai _Ice cream_ dan _Pizza Hut_ yang ia kunjungi tak nampak seorang Gadis Kecil yang merupakan adik satu-satunya tersebut.

3 jam yang lalu ia menelpon kakak tertua nya Uknow Sanders, namun ia pasti tahu jawaban Uknow akan bagaimana, tidak perduli terhadap keberadaan Evelyn.

Karena sudah lelah mencari ia menghubungi kakak keduanya, Micky Sanders.

" Micky! " ujarnya di dalam telpon setelah tersambung pada Micky. Seperti biasa Uknow maupun Micky pasti akan menjauhkan _handphone_ nya jika sudah mendengar suara di telpon dari Max.

" Yak! Kecilkan volume suara mu bodoh! Aish... Ada apa menelponku? " tanyanya, sebelum menjawab Max tertawa puas mendengar kedua kakaknya melakukan hal yang sama dan memarahi dengan masalah yang sama.

" Hei! Kalau kau terus tertawa aku akan mematikan telepon nya " ancam Micky yang kesal dengan kelakuan Max, saat itu Max menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan pertanda ia ingin menyudahi tawanya walaupun masih ingin menggoda Micky.

" Sikap mu menjijikan, kuharap tidak ada wanita di sekitarmu " kritik Micky pedas, Max ingin tertawa tapi kali ini ia diamkan karena ingin bicara serius.

" Tidak ada hubungannya antara wanita dengan sikap menahan tawa ku idiot, begini Evelyn belum pulang dari pagi. Ia tidak berangkat kesekolah. Entah dimana ia sekarang, kenapa ia terlalu sedih atas meninggalnya Ayah? " jelaskan Max pada Micky, Micky berfikir sepersekian detik lalu membuang nafas dengan kasar.

" Yang idiot aku atau kau heh? Kau mengkhawatirkan dia tetapi tidak pernah tahu kalau ia sangat dekat dengan Ayah. Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak mencari ke pemakaman Ayah? " kesal Micky pada Max yang kurang menggunakan IQ nya yang tinggi ini.

" Sekarang yang bodoh aku atau kau? Kalau aku sudah menghubungimu itu pertanda bahwa semua tempat sudah kucari termasuk pemakaman Ayah " gerutu Max yang mulai sebal dengan kakaknya, mereka berdua senang mengumpat satu sama lain tanpa memasukkan kedalam hati, namun mereka yang memiliki IQ tinggi langsung mengoreksi diri mereka, betapa sempurnanya keluarga ini.

" Ya sudah sekarang begini saja, ajak Uknow untuk bertemu dengan kita nanti di... Oh! Di daerah utara, kau tahu kan jalanan sepi dan rawan itu? Otak akan lebih mencerna lebih cepat saat ketakutan , So... Sampai bertemu nanti " ujar Micky dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan telpon, Max pun mengerti dan segera menghubungi kakaknya yang pertama, Uknow.

" nomor yang anda hubungi sedang diluar jangkauan, mohon hubungi beberapa saat lagi. Untuk meninggalkan pesan tunggu setelah bunyi berikut " ujar operator, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Max meninggalkan pesan untuk Uknow.

" Aku dan Micky akan menunggumu jam...eumm " ujarnya sedikit terbata karena tidak melihat jam, sejenak ia melihat jam di _handphone_ nya lalu melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

" Jam 7 pas di jalan utara , ini mengenai Evelyn. Walaupun kau tidak peduli terhadapnya, Ia keluarga kita, adik perempuan satu-satunya. Jadi jangan terlalu acuh, kasar dan dingin terhadapnya. Anggaplah ini kali pertama kau mulai perduli terhadapnya " ujarnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut yang pastinya pesan suara nya kan didengar oleh Uknow nantinya.

Angin malam memang selalu menusuk tulang dimusim dingin, membuat seorang gadis seperti Evelyn duduk terdiam kedinginan di ruang tamu Orang itu, Evelyn hanya meringkuk sambil mengeratkan selimut yang diberikan Orang itu. Evelyn adalah tamu jadi ia tidak mungkin meminta tempat tidurnya untuk berbaring dan beristirahat sejenak.

" Padahal malam ini belum turun salju " ujarnya, dengan ekor mata Evelyn yang mengikuti lampu berwarna biru di atas lukisan kubik dihadapannya yang secara bergantian menyala dikanan dan kiri.

" Dimana Orang itu? " ujarnya bosan, Ia menurunkan kaki mungilnya perlahan sambil mengendap-endap mencari orang itu, Evelyn berhenti sejenak karena mendengar ada yang sedang memasak di dapur. Dan aroma itu melewati hidung Evelyn, Ia berfikir orang itu sedang memasak. Ia pun tidak sungkan untuk mendatangi dapur.

" Hei, Kau memasak apa? " Tanya Evelyn polos, orang itu menoleh dengan keringat. Yup orang ini memasak makanannya sendiri, Orang ini menoleh dan tersenyum walaupun tangannya sedang mengaduk masakannya di wajan.

" Namaku Tedd, hehe. Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk kita berdua, kau lapar kan? " tanyanya, Evelyn mengangguk. Orang yang bernama Tedd itu mematikan kompor dan memindahkan nasi goreng tersebut ke piring.

" Kemarilah, duduk di meja makan ini. Kita makan bersama " ujarnya sembari meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi yang sudah dimasak sebelumnya, di meja makan yang berukuran hanya cukup untuk 2 orang pas untuk mereka bersantap.

" Hmm iya " jawab singkat Evelyn, lalu mendekat ke meja makan dan duduk di tempat yang di siapkan. Suara gemuruh perut Evelyn sampai terdengar ke telinga Tedd, Tedd hanya tersenyum manis.

" Kau sedikit berbicara tapi tubuhmu yang membantumu bicara yeah? Hihi kau sangat lucu " puji Tedd, Evelyn hanya menatapnya dengan gembungan pipi nya, mirip anak sekolah dasar.

" Apa aku boleh makan sekarang? " Tanya Evelyn antusias, Tedd tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, Evelyn langsung berdoa dan makan perlahan.

" Kau makan terakhir kapan Evelyn? " Tanya Tedd, Evelyn mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya.

" 2 hari yang lalu " jawab nya polos, Tedd tercengang dengan jawaban Evelyn. Tedd kaget tidak ditunjukkan dengan ekspresi, cukup dihatinya saja. Menurut Tedd yang terpenting sekarang adalah Evelyn aman dan nyaman disisinya.

" Tedd… " panggil Evelyn yang melihat Tedd melamun, Tedd pun sadar dari dunia bawah tidak menyadari Evelyn tengah memperhatikannya.

" Eh? Yeah Evelyn? " jawab orang itu sedikit gugup, Evelyn tertawa kecil. Demi apapun itu Tedd sangat senang melihat itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak ayah Evelyn meninggal. Tedd tersenyum.

" Kau tidak makan? Katanya kau memasak untuk makan kita berdua, tapi yang kulihat hanya aku yang makan " tanyanya berhenti makan, Evelyn menaruh perhatian ke Tedd tanpa ia sadari, Demi tuhan Tedd sangat senang Evelyn bertanya hal yang penting terhadapnya.

" Tidak, melihatmu makan aku sudah kenyang " jawabnya dengan senyum, Evelyn tidak menyukai jawaban Tedd, padahal Tedd menyangka Evelyn akan senang dengan jawabannya.

" Kau tidak boleh egois terhadap dirimu sendiri Tedd, makanlah. Jangan bilang kau berkata seperti itu agar aku mau menyuapimu ya " ujar kesal Evelyn, Tedd hanya tertawa mendengar Evelyn berkata demikian.

" Ya aku akan makan, kau lanjutkan saja dulu makannya " jawab Tedd sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi. Evelyn yang melihatnya senang Tedd mau menurut dengannya. Ia pun meneruskan makannya dengan lahap seperti ia memakan _pizza_.

Tedd kembali ke tempat duduknya, berdoa dan melahap makanan tersebut dengan nikmat sekali, kenapa nikmat? Karena kali ini makan malamnya sangat berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Ada Evelyn yang menemaninya, yang menyuruhnya makan dan tentu saja senyuman Evelyn. Mereka makan dengan tenang, hanya ada suara beradunya sendok dengan piring.

Setelah makan Tedd mengajak Evelyn ke ruang tamu untuk menyalakan perapian, Evelyn sangat menyukai rumah kecil nan nyaman ini. Ada perapian tradisional yang membuat badannya hangat beserta orang yang memperhatikannya.

" Tedd... " panggil Evelyn yang kini duduk dekat dengan perapian bersama Tedd dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Tedd dengan menatap perapian dengan teduh.

" Ya? " sahut Tedd, Evelyn merangkul tangan kiri Tedd. Jelas saja itu membuat Tedd berdebar dan kaget dengan semua perlakuan hangat Evelyn terhadapnya. Karena selama ini Tedd tidak pernah menyentuh Evelyn sedikitpun dalam masa pengawasannya. Ini surga bagi Tedd.

" Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian? Kemana Ayah dan Ibu mu? " tanya Evelyn, inilah pertanyaan yang Tedd takutkan Evelyn tanyakan padanya. Tedd menoleh ke kirinya dimana Evelyn sedang menyandar dan merangkul tangannya.

" Ah... itu... aku yatim piatu " jawab Tedd. Bohong.

" Kau bohong " ujar Evelyn tanpa mengubah pandangannya dari perapian. Jelas ini membantu Tedd mengatasi air mukanya.

" Suatu saat aku akan memberitahukannya padamu " jawab Tedd tenang, Evelyn tidak keberatan atas jawaban Tedd. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah komunikasi.

" Tedd... " panggil Evelyn lagi, Tedd tersenyum namanya selalu disebut.

" Yeah? Ada apalagi Eve? " tanya Tedd yang memanggil nama kesayangan Ayahnya, Eve.

Evelyn berubah pandang dari perapian ke wajah Tedd yang jaraknya 30 cm darinya.

" Kau memanggilku Eve? " tanya balik Evelyn, Tedd menatap manik mata Evelyn teduh dan mengangguk. Evelyn berdebar manik matanya bertemu dengan Tedd.

" Tentu saja " jawab Tedd mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rambut Evelyn, ia mengelus kepala Evelyn dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur. Evelyn menyandarkan kepalanya lagi di bahu kiri Tedd.

" Oh Tedd... Aku hampir lupa menanyakan ini. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini padaku? Umm maksudku, perhatian padahal aku tidak pernah melihatmu " tanya Evelyn, Tedd membendung airmatanya. Evelyn mungkin sudah lupa padanya.

" Eve... Kau mempunyai kakak 4 kan? " tanya balik Tedd tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Evelyn terlebih dahulu.

" Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu? " jawab Evelyn, membuat Evelyn refleks duduk tegak dan menatap Tedd. Tedd menatapnya dalam.

" Aiden Sanders, kakak yang paling kau sayangi. Kalian menyayangi satu sama lain. Dia meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat kau berulang tahun yang ke 4 ia meninggal. Apa yang tidak kutahu tentang sahabat dekatku Eve? " jelasnya, Evelyn tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya. Tedd tidak tega untuk mengulang masa lalu Evelyn. Tedd tidak akan menangis dihadapan Evelyn.

" Aiden Sanders... Kakak ku satu-satunya yang hangat dan perhatian padaku. Dan aku baru ingat kau Tedd. Teman Aiden yang buta, teman terbaik Aiden " jawab Evelyn dengan mata yang menerawang jauh ke masalalu nya.

" Aiden selalu bercerita tentang kau yang sangat manja dan lucu... Selalu memberiku foto-fotomu walaupun ia tahu aku buta dulu. Ia ingin aku melihat adiknya yang sangat ia cintai suatu saat nanti " ceritanya, Eve ingin mendengarkan tanpa bertanya saat ini. Airmata mengalir karena teringat dengan sosok malaikat Aiden Sanders.

" Aiden... Ia membantuku berjalan-jalan tanpa tongkat sehingga aku menganggap dia adalah mataku. Sampai suatu saat ia senang sekali berhasil mengajak kau keluar walaupun Ayahmu mencegah agar tidak membawa kau pergi hari itu. Kau pernah menggenggam tanganku sekali, tangan mungil yang halus menarik-narikku yang tidak tahu aku tuna netra " ceritanya dengan derai airmata.

" Tedd... Jika menangis dapat memecahkan kesedihan dihatimu lakukanlah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu " ujar Evelyn tegar dan benar saja Tedd meneteskan airmatanya.

" kita bermain bertiga saat itu sampai petang sampai kita kelelahan. Kau yang belum lelah bermainpun berlari-lari ditaman sedangkan kami berdua hanya duduk. Hingga Aiden mengatakan sesuatu yang merupakan wasiatnya " ujarnya panjang dengan buliran airmatanya, Evelyn menghapus airmata Tedd. Ia merasakan Aiden sedang disisinya.

" Wasiat apa itu Tedd? " tanya Evelyn, Tedd menatap Evelyn dalam.

" Jika ia meninggal nanti, ia memintaku untuk mengambil sepasang mata nya untukku. Untuk membantuku melihat untuk pertama kalinya dan alasan yang membuatku menerima wasiatnya itu adalah untuk mengawasimu dengan mata ini. Kami saling membantu sama lain sampai sekarang " jawab Evelyn yang membuat Evelyn tercengang.

" Mata... Mata Aiden?! " tanyanya dengan tercengang. Tedd mengangguk.

" Kurasa ia pengidap _sister complex_ dimana ia mencintai adik perempuannya secara berlebihan. Aku suka menatapmu dan mengawasimu karena kutahu Aiden akan sangat mudah melihatmu dengan mata ini. Kuakui Evelyn Sanders, aku mencintaimu " akui Tedd, Eve menangis dan berhamburan memeluk Tedd.

" Terima kasih "

.

.

.

.

.

Dijalan utara sebelum Max dan Micky datang, Uknow sudah terlebih dahulu sampai ditujuan. Bahkan Uknow tidak menerima pesan suara dari Max karena _handphone_ nya sudah habis baterai. Ia duduk di halte yang sudah terpakai, dijalanan itu tempat Evelyn tadi pagi hendak ditabrak mobil. Jalanan ini terkenal angker dan tidak dipakai untuk umum, karena dulu pernah terjadi kecelakaan besar yang terkait dengan kematian Aiden Sanders. Kakak tertua di keluarga Sanders. Ia melihat sekitar yang sangat sepi, tenang. Lampu jalanan yang masih menyala, angin yang menggoyangkan rumput-rumput liar di jalanan. Benar-benar seperti jalan kota mati.

Max dan Micky sudah bertemu bahkan sudah satu mobil untuk sampai ketempat tujuan. Mereka mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat hati-hati saat menuju Jalan Utara karena jalan sebelumnya adalah jalanan sepi yang letaknya dekat hutan. Kadang ada saja binatang liar muncul di depan mobil mereka.

Micky yang duduk disamping kemudi hanya takut mendengar suara penghuni hutan, Max tertawa dengan nyaring.

" Ber-IQ tinggi tapi takut dengan suara-suara seperti ini? Kau benar setara dengan IQ orang idiot " ejek Max menoleh sesekali kearah Micky, Micky menatapnya dengan tatapan 'masa bodoh'.

" Kau bicara seperti orang idiot yang tidak menyadari bahwa kita dikejar rusa dan kau berjalan cepat dengan grogi, dasar Autis " ejek Micky balik sambil melihat kebelakang beberapa rusa mengejarnya, Max melihat ke _spion_ mobilnya dan benar saja rusa dengan tanduk yang besar sedang mengejar mereka dibelakangnya.

" kita berdua benar idiot " jawab Max sambil menancapkan gas dengan kecepatan penuh dengan mobil _matic_nya yang mendukung kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Uknow duduk dihalte, menerawang ke masalalunya. Duduk di halte dan melihat sendiri kematian Aiden yang berjalan dengan temannya dan Evelyn kecil. Evelyn kecil saat itu sangat beruntung dengan insting anak kecilnya dia menarik teman Aiden yang tuna netra meninggalkan Aiden yang tertawa dibelakang mereka saat menyebrang. Naas, sebuah mobil _container_ menabrak mobil limo yang ada di depan nya sehingga Aiden yang masih tertawa dan tidak memperhatikan lalulintas itu hanya santai sampai mobil limo berwarna hitam menabraknya.

Aiden tertabrak, Uknow berjalan cepat kearah Aiden yang berlumuran darah. Suasana kacau karena 5 mobil limo , 1 _container_ dan mobil angkutan menabrak satu sama lain dan beberapa ada yang terbakar. Evelyn yang mendengar suara decitan mobil dan suara dentuman pun menoleh bersama Tedd.

Evelyn menghampiri Aiden yang sedang bersama Uknow, ia berlari dan menghampiri Aiden yang sudah bersimbah darah dan berusaha untuk bangun. Evelyn memeluk Aiden dan berteriak bahwa Aiden akan baik-baik saja, Aiden tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tedd hanya mendengar semuanya tanpa tahu bagaimana bentuk kecelakaan yang terjadi. Tedd mendengar tangisan Evelyn, Aiden tiada.

Suara klakson mobil memecahkan masa lalu Uknow, ternyata itu adalah Max dan Micky. Uknow mendatangkan mereka yang baru turun dari mobil dengan keringat dingin.

" Apa yang terjadi? " tanya Uknow, Max menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan.

" Hentikan kebiasaan yang menjijikan itu Max " ejek Micky, Max melakukannya kembali.

" Tadi saat kami menuju kesini, kami di kejar sekelompok rusa hutan " ujarnya menghembuskan nafas, bagaimana tidak? Ia yang mengendarai mobil tersebut ialah yang ketakutan dan tidak bisa tertawa puas seperti Micky

" Oh... Kalian ada apa kesini? " tanya Uknow lagi, Micky menatap Max menyerigai. Max menatap Micky polos.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Micky Sanders? " tanya Max yang tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

" Kau yakin sudah menghubungi Uknow untuk kesini? " tanya Micky, Max mengangguk.

" _handphone_ nya tidak aktif tadi jadi aku meninggalkan pesan suara " jawab Max, Uknow langsung merogoh saku celana kainnya dan langsung menyalakan _handphone_ nya.

" Aku tidak menerima pesan suaramu tadi " ujar Uknow setelah mengutak-utik _handphone_ nya

" Ya sudah yang penting kita sudah berkumpul disini " ujar Max tenang, rasanya Micky ingin memukul kepala Max yang kepalang cerdas.

" Kita disini melakukan apa? " tanya Uknow yang tidak tahu rencana Micky dan Max.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, Micky yang merencanakan ini semua " jawab Max ringan, Micky menarik nafas dan menghela karena kesal terhadap Max.

" Dalam otak yang sedang terancam biasanya kita dapat berfikir kritis dan jernih. Kupilih tempat ini untuk berfikir dimana kita akan menemukan Evelyn " jelas Micky, Uknow membuang muka dengan sikap dinginnya.

" Aku tidak berniat untuk menemukan anak yang menyusahkan itu " jawab Uknow yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Uknow sama saja seperti Aiden, hanya saja ia terlalu sungkan dan menjaga _image_ nya sebagai penerus Ayahnya yang sudah ditetapkan dari dahulu. Aiden memilih jurusan seni daripada dirinya yang sangat gila kerja untuk membanggakan Ayahnya.

" Kuperingatkan kau Uknow Sanders! Tidak peduli kau menganggapku tidak sopan atau apa, EVELYN SANDERS KELUARGA KITA! " bentak Max, Uknow yang merasa dibentak menoleh dan menatap Max.

" Dengar Max Sanders, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Dan kau berani sekali membentakku, cih tak tahu diuntung kau " ujar Uknow dengan senyuman miring yang bertanda ia mengejek Max. Max hanya mendengus.

" Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya? Kau tidak pernah mau peduli keadaannya. Kau tidak tahu ia tidak sekolah, tidak muncul dikota dan tidak pulang dari dini hari " jelaskan Micky dengan kepala dingin. Uknow menatap Micky sejenak lalu berjalan mengikuti jalan.

" Uknow! " panggil Max dengan suara nyaringnya, Uknow hanya melanjutkan jalannya dengan kepala menenggak keatas dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana kainnya.

" Evelyn disini " ujar Uknow, Max dan Micky tercengang tidak percaya. Mereka percaya Uknow telah gila karena terlalu gila kerja. Namun itu tidak ada keterkaitannya dengan hobi Uknow yang seperti itu.

" Kau gila Uknow " ujar Max dengan nada sedatar mungkin, Uknow membalikkan badannya.

" Aku merasakan ia sedang disekitar sini " ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan mata yang teduh, tidak seperti biasanya.

" Kau mengigau, bisa kau fikir dengan kepala besar mu itu. Untuk menuju kesini ia perlu perjuangan dengan mengendarai sebuah kendaraan aman bebas dari terjangan dan terkaman hewan buas " ujar Micky sarkastik.

" Maka bisa kusimpulkan Evelyn sudah tiada diterkam binatang. Mudah bukan? " jawab Max dengan ringan, membuat Uknow geram tertahan.

" Sebaiknya kalian tutup mulut " ujar Uknow dengan nada lantang, keduanya tersentak kaget karena Uknow bukan orang yang mudah membentak.

" Tutup mulut lalu tidak melakukan apapun, begitu Uknow Sanders? " tanya Micky mendekati keberadaan Uknow. Uknow menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

" Kalian sering mengatakan bahwa IQ kalian diatas rata-rata tetapi cara berfikir kalian seperti orang idiot. Kalian mencari ia kemana-mana tanpa menelpon _handphone_ nya kan? Itu letak kesalahan kalian " ujar Uknow sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" ... "

Evelyn kini tertidur di kamar milik Tedd, dengan pelukkan seorang kakak pulas dan wajah yang lugu serta polos. Evelyn sangat menikmati keadaan ini. Dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan kembali sosok Aiden walaupun hanya dengan sepasang bola mata dari Aiden yang dititipkan ke Tedd.

" Evelyn Sanders. Jika sudah waktunya akan kuceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi " ujar Tedd hati-hati melepaskan pelukkannya. Evelyn sudah terjun kedunia bawah sadarnya dengan dengkuran halus.

" Aku mencintaimu Evelyn Sanders "

.

.

.

.

.

Udara semakin dingin, Uknow, Micky dan Max tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka bersikeras untuk menemukan Evelyn dengan cara mereka sendiri. Uknow yang mengandalkan Teknologi, Micky yang melihat sekeliling seperti detektif bersama Max. Mereka enggan untuk pulang sebelum melihat batang hidung Evelyn yang mungkin sedang ketakutan.

" Lihat disana " teriak Max yang khas membuat Micky dan Uknow menghampirinya , Max menemukan slayer Aiden. Mereka melihat satu sama lain, bagaimana bisa slayer Aiden 10 tahun yang lalu masih bagus rupanya,ditemukkannya pun disemak-semak. Mereka menatap slayer itu dengan bingung. Terdengar serigala mulai melolong, suara jangkrik dan sebagainya. Mereka takut tetapi ketakutan itu tertutupi dengan rasa cemas yang berlebih pada Evelyn.

" Aiden & Young " baca Micky yang melihat slayer tersebut memiliki tulisan yang asing.

" Aiden & Young? Siapa Young? " tanya Uknow yang mulai penasaran.

" Young Williams? Sekretarismu? " Tebak Micky, Max menatap Uknow dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Benarkah dia? Kalau begitu mari kita kunjungi rumahnya sekarang! Ayo! " ajak Uknow antusias, didalam hati Max, ia senang melihat betapa antusiasnya Uknow untuk Evelyn.

" Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang mengendarai mobil " ujar Micky langsung masuk ke kursi belakang kemudi.

.

.

.

.

Young Williams, seorang sekretaris bertalenta yang memiliki kecantikan alami. Bentuk tubuhnya yang proposional, rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam legam juga lebat, tinggi nya dan kulitnya yang putih bersih serta doe eyes hitam kelam tersebut. Benar saja Young berketurunan Asia. Sampai sekarang Young belum dapat memejamkan matanya, fikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia lupakan sembari meneteskan airmatanya. Ibu dan Ayah adopsi nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dan mereka memasuki zona segitiga berbahaya sehingga pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh mereka tersedot ke zona itu. Ia terpukul.

" Kalian menghilang, semoga kalian bisa kembali lagi " harapnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, seketika airmatanya berhenti karena mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

" Siapa yang datang dini hari ? " dengan gontai, ia mengambil baju tidur berbentuk baju mandi yang tebal karena tahu saat itu dingin sekali. Ia membukakan pintu rumahnya tersebut, muncullah Uknow, Micky dan Max.

" Tuan muda?! " kagetnya bukan main, Bos nya datang kerumahnya dengan muka yang kacau.

" Bukankah tidak sopan membiarkan tamunya diluar? " ujar Micky sarkastik, Young tersindir lalu membuka lebar pintunya dengan bahasa isyarat yang menandakan silahkan masuk kepada mereka. Mereka duduk dengan sangat berkharisma di sofa Young, sebelum Young benar-benar pergi ke dapur Uknow menahannya.

" Kami tidak butuh minum, kami butuh kesaksian kau " ujar Uknow sarkastik, Young balik dan duduk disofa seperti meminta penjelasan.

" Kau kenal Aiden Sanders? " tanya Max tanpa basa-basi, Young menatap Max tajam dengan mata _foxy_ nya tersebut

" Aiden Sanders... Pria yang memiliki slayer ini " ujar Micky melanjutkan dan mengeluarkan slayer yang ditemukan di jalan utara tersebut. Young meneteskan airmatanya.

" Aiden... Aiden Sanders? Ai? " ujar Young berulang-ulang menyusun kata panggilan kekasihnya yang telah lama meninggal. Benar saja Aiden adalah kekasih dari Young, bagaimana bisa? Ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, bukan?

" Entah apa nama panggilannya, Kau kekasih Aiden kan? " ujar Uknow mulai angkat bicara, Young menatap Uknow dan mengangguk

" Ada apa kalian menanyakan Aiden padaku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa setelah kematiannya " jawab Young, seketika Uknow ingin memecahkan kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana tidak. Bukannya mencari Evelyn tetapi ia mencari kekasih kakaknya dulu.

" Demi apapun! Ini tidak berguna Micky! Max! Aku sedang mencari Evelyn bukan kekasih dari Aiden! " bentak Uknow dengan membuat malam hening itu gaduh.

" Evelyn? Ia masih hidup? " celetuk Young tiba-tiba. Micky menunjuk telunjuknya kedepan muka Young.

" Jangan sembarangan bicara, Dia sedang dalam pencarian, Ia masih hidup setelah kecelakaan besar itu nona Young! " geram Micky tertahan, Young meminta maaf berkali-kali, Max tersenyum sinis.

" Untuk apa minta maaf jika masih ada polisi? " tanya Max angkuh, Young mulai kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam yang hangat diruangan kecil tersebut Evelyn menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia meraba kasur disisi kanannya tempat sebelumya Tedd memeluknya. Ia takut kesendirian, ia hampir menangis.

" Tedd... huaa kau dimanaaa... "tangisnya, ia seperti ingin perhatian lebih. Tedd datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi yang habis dihirupnya.

" Aku disini Eve, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu " jawab Tedd di depan pintu, airmata evelyn berhenti saat Tedd mengucapkan hal tersebut. Evelyn telah bermimpi buruk, kematian dirinya.

" Aku hiks... Aku bermimpi aku telah meninggal hiks " Tangisnya dengan manja, Tedd yang mendengar sambil menyeruput kopinya langsung meminumnya.

" Mungkin ini sudah saatnya, ikut aku Eve " ujar Tedd sembari jalan terlebih dahulu, Tedd yang sudah dari tadi menaruh cangkirnya di meja makan sekarang sudah memegang bunga mawar.

" Akan kuberitahu, jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku " jawab Tedd yang membuat Eve sangat penasaran. Eve mendekati Tedd.

" Ya, jika diperlukan " ujar Eve, Tedd berjalan lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Terdapat peti yang atasnya hanya ditutupi kain putih

" Eve kau pasti tahu dengan semua yang kulakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu kan? " tanya Tedd. Eve yang baru terdiam di tempat langsung menatap Tedd serius.

" Tentu saja aku tahu itu Tedd, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? " tanya Eve, Tedd berlutut dan menyerahkan mawarnya.

" Apapun yang terjadi jangan marah padaku, kulakukan semua untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Eve, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku sampai ajal nanti? " ungkap Tedd yang jelas membuat Eve tercengang, dengan gerak refleks Eve mengambil mawar itu dan sudah pasti itu pertanda Eve setuju.

" Apapun yang terjadi aku hanya percaya padamu Tedd, Aku juga... Aku rasa aku juga mencintaimu " jawab Eve malu-malu, Tedd berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh kurus dari Eve.

" Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau jangan marah ya? " ujar Tedd penuh harapan, Eve merasa memang harus seperti itu.

" Ya " jawabnya singkat, Tedd melepaskan rengkuhan hangatnya dan membuka kain putih yang menutupi peti kayu tersebut.

" Ini kau "

.

.

.

.

Young masih saja menangis menceritakan adik kesayangannya, yang meninggal 2 hari yang lalu di jalan utara. Uknow, Micky and Max turut prihatin. Karena tahu jasadnya pun belum ditemukan. Mereka berencana kembali ke sana saat sebelum fajar. Mencari keduanya, berharap mereka masih hidup.

" Kuharap mereka berdua bertemu dan saling membantu satu sama lain " harap Young, Uknow yang menyetir melirik Young yang berada di sebelah kirinya lalu kembali menyetir.

" Semoga mereka sedang menunggu kita di halte " ujar Max berharap pula, Uknow mendengarnya sedikit lengah.

" Kuminta kalian diam " ujar Uknow tegas, Micky yang tertidur sampai terbangun mendengar suara Uknow yang sangat berat tersebut.

Uknow pun menepikan mobilnya saat sudah sampai di halte jalan utara, _creepy_ itulah kesannya, terasa seperti kota mati.

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 4.30 pagi,sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka langsung mencari sekeliling, Young mencari keberadaan adiknya begitu juga Uknow, Micky, Max mencari Evelyn.

Young mencari di sekitar pos keamanan, Ia tidak menemukan apapun sampai ia menemukan darah kering yang merupakan jejak darah tersebut sampai ke rumah terdekat. Uknow yang tidak tega melihat Young sendirian akhirnya ikut membantu mencari.

" Apa? Darah? " gumam Uknow dengan wajah kagetnya, Young terus mengikuti jejak darah itu sampai ke pemukiman, Young teriak dengan kencang dan menangis. Uknow yang dibelakangnya langsung menghampiri Young dengan jasad seorang lelaki berkaca mata, berambut coklat dan tongkat.

" Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku ! kau jahat sekali! Kumohon kembalilaaahh! " teriak Young menggila, ia menangis dengan amat kencang. Beruntung mereka berada dipemukiman yang sepi . Uknow yang tidak melihat mukanya Tedd hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

" Aku sangat berduka cita Young " ujar Uknow yang melihat Young mendekap jasad itu erat-erat dengan tangisannya. Uknow sangat pilu mendengar tangisan Young.

" Dia meninggalkanku sendirian... Kenapa harus seperti ini! Aaaaa " teriak Young frustasi, Uknow hanya bisa diam, jika ia bicara pasti akan membuat Young berkata yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terluka. Ia membiarkan Young menangis dengan mendekap jasad adiknya, sementara Uknow mengambil sebuah dompet yang dia yakinkan bahwa itu milik adik dari Young.

" Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kenapa ia bisa tiada dengan seperti ini! " teriak Young lagi, Uknow pun luluh dan mendekap Young. Young merasa agak baikan dengan dekapan Uknow. Uknow membuka dompet adik dari Young.

Ia terbalak melihat nama dan wajah dari adik Young, berharap ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Ia menyamakan wajah yang ada di kartu tanda penduduk tersebut dengan melihat jasad adik Young yang sudah tidak Young dekap lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Evelyn menangis melihat orang yang ada di dalam peti. Tedd melihat jasad itu dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti yang ia lakukan pada Evelyn. Ia mengelus pipi pucat dari jasad tersebut. Evelyn melihat dirinya dengan gaun putih selutut dengan aksesori bandana putih yang warnanya sepadan dengan gaun yang dipakai jasad tersebut. Di tangannya yang bertumpu diatas perut itu terselip bunga mawar yang mirip dengan bunga mawar miliknya.

" Dia sangat cantik, Ia tewas karena tertabrak mobil tadi pagi. Ia sangat manis saat tersenyum, tetapi tidak dengan senyumannya tadi. Ia senyum dengan kesan yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku telat menolongnya. Aku hanya dapat menolong jiwanya yang keluar. Aku sangat mencintai gadis tersebut. Lihat jasad ini, ia tersenyum memegang bunga mawar yang kuberikan saat aku selesai mempercantik dirinya. Ia Evelyn Sanders "

Tes... Airmata Evelyn mulai menetes mendengar cerita itu semua,

Tes... Airmata Evelyn yang kedua menetes karena yang ia tahu ia sudah meninggal.

" Jadi?! " tanya Evelyn dengan muka yang dipaksakan, Tedd mendekatinya.

" Ya, Kau sudah meninggal " jawab Tedd, Evelyn merasa masih ada yang ingin dikatakan Tedd, ia menunggunya.

" Aku sudah mencintaimu sampai akhir, aku bangga " ujarnya sambil memeluk Evelyn dengan sangat hangat dan lembut, Evelyn membalas pelukkan Tedd.

" Aku mencintaimu Tedd, Terima kasih " ungkap Evelyn dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Fajar tiba, Young, Uknow, Micky dan Max tiba dengan 2 jasad. Jasad Evelyn dan Jasad adik Young. Keduanya meninggalkan 6 surat yang terdiri dari Evelyn 4 surat dan adik Young 2 surat. Young dengan Micky menggotong jasad adik Young ketengah jalan bersama dengan Uknow dan Max yang juga meletakkan jasad Evelyn.

" Aku telat, Aku menyesal, Aku sangat bodoh " rutuk Uknow dengan tetesan airmatanya melihat jasad Evelyn dihadapannya. Ia mendekap erat-erat jasad Evelyn. Max dan Micky menangis dalam diam, adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya telah tiada,dengan luka dibagian kepala tersebut.

" Kau telat, Kau bodoh dan kau pasti sangat menyesal kan? " ujar Max dengan suara yang ditegarkan, Uknow masih mendekap Evelyn dengan sepenuh hatinya, airmata mengalir deras.

" Aku mencintaimu adikku! " teriak Uknow, Micky dan Max merengkuh tubuh hangat Uknow dan jasad dingin Evelyn.

Sementara Young masih mendekap dan mencium-cium wajah adiknya, Ia dulu sering melakukan hal itu jika adiknya sedang sakit. Ia sangat frustasi karena adiknya tidak akan senyum dan berkata 'aku sudah baikkan kak' seperti dulu.

Ia mengusap kepala adiknya, mencium keningnya, Uknow datang membawa dompet kepunyaan dari adik young. " Ini, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa adikmu. Ia adalah Tedd Williams, Sahabat Aiden yang dulu buta " ujar Uknow sambil menyodorkan dompet yang tadi diambil, Young tersenyum sambil menerima dompet adiknya.

" Terima kasih " ujar Young tenang.

Fajar diufuk timur mulai bersinar membuat jasad kedua nya kelihatan pucat pasi. Segera mereka menghubungi polisi untuk membawa jasad Tedd dan Evelyn untuk dibawa ke rumah dan disemayamkan. Mereka hanya dapat menyesal akan apa yang diperbuat oleh kedua orang ini.

Mereka melakukan apa yang sudah ditulis di surat singkat keduanya. Uknow yang mengadopsi adik angkat, Micky yang harus hangat terhadap adik adopsi nya nanti dan Max yang harus membawa adik adopsi nya ke _pizza hut_ , kedai _ice cream_ dan tentu pemakamannya.

Young diperintahkan selalu tersenyum dan anggap Tedd selalu bersamanya, Tedd berkata dalam suratnya ia bertemu Evelyn dan Aiden. Ia yang hanya dapat melihat ini, karena ini adalah kertas dari tuhan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

" Terima kasih " ujar Eve ditelinga Uknow, Micky dan Max bersamaan. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan menangis bersama. Apa yang Eve lakukan itu sungguh tulus, begitupula dengan Tedd yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada kakak tercintanya

" Selamat tinggal "

Di pemakaman utara itu terdapat dua gundukkan tanah yang baru dan basah,yaitu pemakaman Evelyn Sanders dan pemakaman Tedd Williams. Diawal musim dingin itu Bunga utara yang tumbuh di kedua gundukan tersebut,merupakan suatu Utara yang bermekaran, lambang mereka tetap hidup dihati para kakaknya.

The End

Note : Saya author pendatang baru yang berusaha membuat fict angst seangst nya tapi akhirnya malah seperti ini, mianhae *bow* untuk cerita selanjutnya mungkin saya akan mencoba cerita yaoi dan mpreg entah kalau memasangkan fict straight feelnya selalu hilang hikseu. oh ya, kritik dan saran ditunggu bagi yang membaca. syukur puji tuhan jika ada yang baca Gomawo^^


End file.
